Награда
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Дополнительные тренировочные занятия – это сплошные страдания, только если ваш наставник не Дмитрий Беликов. Вещи становятся еще интереснее, когда ко всему прочему добавляется вознаграждение. Если Роза справится, то сможет получить больше, чем просто ободряющий хлопок по спине.


**Автор:** AsheMoon

**Оригинальное название:** The Reward

**Переводчик****:** Viktoria Trukhan

**Пейринг:** Роза/Дмитрий

**Диклеймер:** герои принадлежат Райчел Мид, история – автору.

**Жанр:** Romance/Humor

**Рейтинг:** Т

**Саммари:** Дополнительные тренировочные занятия – это сплошные страдания, только если ваш наставник не Дмитрий Беликов. Вещи становятся еще интереснее, когда ко всему прочему добавляется вознаграждение. Если Роза справится, то сможет получить больше, чем просто ободряющий хлопок по спине.

**Награда**

В коридорах Академии все еще тихо. Никто не должен бодрствовать в этот безбожный час.

Все ясно: Бог не любит меня, поэтому я проснулась и готовлюсь к своим наверстывающим тренировкам с Дмитрием.

Вы бы подумали, что со всеми добавочными часами, которые я потратила на поздние вечерние и ранние утренние дополнительные практические занятия, я должна была отработать (свое наказание) норму… но не-е-ет, мой беспощадный, крутой надератель задниц наставник думал, что я еще отстою от своих сокурсников. Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то действительно верил в меня.

После быстрого душа я надела старые треники и майку – моя стандартная тренировочная одежда. Поподбрасывая в воздух несколько предметов, лежащих на полу, я нашла черную толстовку под кроватью. Кто-то же должен был организовать ее жизнь где-то здесь.

Я вернулась в ванную, чтобы сделать себе вечно удобный «конский хвост». Глаза поймали мое отражение в зеркале. На меня смотрела очень обеспокоенная, усталая, лишенная сна девушка. Мои все еще влажные волосы походили на мертвую морскую водоросль. Обычно вначале я высушивала их, но в этот час на это у меня просто не было энергии. И, Господи, я должна что-то сделать с этими кругами под глазами. Лисса уверила меня, что они были у меня не постоянно, но я думала, что она была просто Лиссой – слишком добра и вежлива, чтобы сказать: _Роза, даже мои целебные силы больше не могут стирать их с твоего лица…_

Но разве это имеет значение? В любом случае, это будет моим жизненным путем. Лисса будет продолжать цвести и пахнуть, в то время как мое тело будет крепнуть и терять свою привлекательность, пока я буду продолжать свою карьеру Стража. В моей голове не должно быть места для тщеславия.

Ладно, если честно, то я переживала из-за этого… немного. И поэтому распустила мокрые волосы и решила, что завяжу их, как только дойду до тренировочного зала.

Я проверила Лиссу через нашу связь, чтобы узнать, хорошо ли она спит. Не то чтобы ее все еще мучили кошмары, но было трудно избавиться от привычки…

_Кристиан такой теплый… Вот бы он всегда мог прокрасться сюда, чтобы бы могли чаще… Да…_

Отвратительная идея.

Я встряхнула головой и отстранилась от нее прежде, чем Лисса могла закончить свои (несвязные и неприличные) мысли и перетащить меня в свой разум полностью. Охрана общежития была абсолютно идиотична или, по крайней мере, в крыле Лиссы. Романтические развлечения Кристиана и Лиссы заставляли меня просыпаться несколько ночей на этой неделе. Я думала как-нибудь поднять эту тему… но это был бы чертовски неловкий разговор. Так что я откладывала и откладывала это и.. та-дам, темные круги под глазами.

Раздражение захватило меня, потому что я знала, что оно появится сразу после моего сеанса подглядывания за их кувырканиями.

Конечно, я была счастлива, что Лисса в безопасности (и я говорю не только о презервативе), нереально довольна и влюблена в Кристиана, но я всего лишь просила об _одной_ ночи беспробудного сна. Где, для разнообразия, я могла бы помечтать, что я в безопасности, счастлива и невероятно влюблена.

Да кого я дурю. То же самое произойдет и завтра ночью. Снова.

Стремясь отвлечься от ужасного настроения на весь день, я умылась холодной водой и вышла из комнаты раньше, чем обычно. Я полагала, что могу разогреть мышцы пораньше и получить некую неожиданную похвалу от Дмитрия.

Когда я шла в сторону тренировочного зала, то думала о наших занятиях вчера днем, где я сумела положить Эдди на лопатки в какие-то быстрые три секунды. Стэн неохотно похвалил меня, к моему огромнейшему удивлению.

Не то чтобы я жаловалась на дополнительные практические занятия – я стремилась запомнить все, чему учит меня Дмитрий – но вскоре я задумалась, что уже не отстою от своих одноклассников. А Дмитрий все еще настаивал на подобных занятиях.

Любопытно, было ли это потому, что он хотел побыть со мной наедине.

Я быстро проникла в счастливый воздушный шар, который грозил расшириться внутри меня. Да, точно. Между нами было много неразрешенных проблем, но сомневаюсь, что он смог бы использовать свое положение в качестве учителя… чтобы попользоваться ситуацией.

Я вздохнула. Но это было бы замечательным дополнением к нашим тренировкам.

Двери были немного приоткрыты, легкая полоска света освещала коридор. Я моргнула. Кто-то уже был здесь? Легонько толкнула дверь и увидела, что внутри был Дмитрий. Вау. Даже раньше, чем я. С другой стороны, чего я ожидала? Я вошла внутрь и открыла рот, чтобы поздороваться с ним, когда мой разум наконец сфокусировался на том, что он делал. И на том, что было на нем надето.

Не думаю, что теперь у меня получится закрыть рот от изумления.

Дмитрий делал какие-то на вид безумные подтягивания на стальных стержнях в дальнем конце зала. Размер мышц его рук после всей той напряженной работы, которой он занимался, был очень, очень и очень видим даже отсюда. Как и его торс, вырезанный отчетливыми мышцами брюшного пресса, – подобного я еще никогда не встречала.

И я все это видела, потому что он был одет только в свободные спортивные штаны. И никакой футболки.

_О, Господи-Боже._

Внезапно я помолилась, надеясь, что в моей семье нет историй, связанных с сердечными приступами.

Может, я издала какой-то шум, потому что внезапно он посмотрел в моем направлении. Он выглядел удивленным, но я была абсолютно уверена, что причина разительно отличалась от моей.

Он спустился на пол и легонько приземлился на ноги.

– А ты рано.

– Да. М-м. – Я откашлялась и вынудила себя говорить без дрожи в голосе. – Не могла спать.

Мои глаза проследовали за ним, когда он поднял белое полотенце с ближайшей скамейки и вытер им лицо. Да ради Бога, Роза, прекрати пялиться. Как будто ты раньше не видела обнаженную верхнюю часть его тела…

Что-то ни фига не помогает.

Вместо того чтобы удариться головой о стену, что мне и следовало сделать, я подошла к скамейке и сбросила на нее свою сумку. Решительно встала лицом к стене и неистово начала собирать волосы в брутальный «конский хвостик».

– Почему ты не могла спать? – Я услышала его вопрос, полный любопытства и заинтересованности одновременно.

– Просто так.

Лучше надеть футболку прежде, чем я сойду тут с ума.

– Роза, ты ужасная лгунья, – ответил он.

– Я не вру. – Я торопливо пригладила волосы, зная, что это было бесполезно, и осторожно обернулась. К счастью, теперь на Дмитрии была серая футболка, которая едва прикрывала память того, что я видела ранее, но так было лучше, чем… ничего.

Я заметила, что он все еще с недоверием смотрит на меня, и решила сказать ему немного правды.

– Просто это Лисса. У нее очень… активное воображение. Оно влияет на мой сон.

Ну, жаль, что ее сексуальная жизнь не была просто моим воображением.

Он рассматривал меня. Мое лицо тщательно выдавало непринужденность, так что я не знала, что он мог видеть.

– Должно быть, это надоедает, – наконец сказал он.

– Часть нашей с ней связи. – Пожала я плечами. – И не то чтобы я как будто могу что-то с этим сделать.

Как только я сказала эти слова, внезапно это привело меня в уныние. Нет, я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Я быстро сменила тему:

– Чем мы займемся сегодня?

Дмитрий указал кончиком пальца позади себя. Там стояло огромное хитрое изобретение, сделанное из деревянных досок, которые формировали подмостный каркас. По каждую сторону опоры, которые были разделены несколькими футами, висели несколько больших мешков с песком примерно размером с большую подвесную грушу. Мои глаза расширились. Вау, как я могла не заметить этого монстра?

О, точно, я же увидела Дмитрия без футболки, когда вошла в комнату. Вот тебе и концентрация, Роза.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Дмитрий, когда я уставилась на это сооружение.

– М-м. Ну это похоже на мешки с песком. Висящие на веревках, – медленно ответила я. Дмитрий посмотрел на меня с мягким раздражением, и я быстро продолжила: – И я должна переместиться между ними, чтобы они не зацепили меня, – предположила я. Думаю, я видела это прежде. Но только в фильмах.

Он кивнул.

– Верно. Я позаимствовал это из оборудования спортзала новичков.

Моя челюсть поздоровалась с полом.

– _Новичков_? Ты серьезно думаешь, что я так сильно отстою? – И вот теперь я задумалась о том, что Дмитрий просто использовал все это в качестве оправдания, дабы мы смогли провести время наедине.

Он сжимал кусок темной ткани.

– Это совсем не уровень новичков.

Мои глаза бросились от ткани до мешков с песком, и я все поняла. Ткань была повязкой на глаза.

– Оу.

– Стражи во многом должны зависеть от своих чувств. Но в поле битвы может произойти все, что угодно. Это не означает, что потеря одного из твоих органов чувств автоматически ставит для тебя конец борьбе. Ты должна научиться, как пользоваться и другими чувствами, – сказал он. – Мы начнем, устраняя то, на что ты полагаешься больше всего.

Я кивнула, понимая его мысль. Конечно… Я понимала это чувство очень хорошо в Спокане. Убеждение бороться до последнего дыхания. Я признала, что собиралась умереть, но ни за что, не без чертовой борьбы.

Но я не умерла, умер Мэйсон. И это все еще съедало меня всякий раз, когда я думала об этом.

Мы приступили с разогрева мышц и множества упражнений на растяжку, как мы обычно делали. Я сидела на полу, раздвинув ноги, и касалась пальцев ног руками. Дмитрий вел себя больше как мой наставник: едва касался меня, если это не было абсолютно необходимо.

Прямо сейчас он надавливал на мою спину, пока я тянулась вперед. Я пыталась слишком много не думать о его ладони на спине.

– Я раньше не встречала этот метод обучения, – сказала я, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

– Возможно. Это не часть стандартной программы Святого Владимира.

Я оживилась.

– То есть это из твоих тренировок в Сибири?

– Да. – Я не видела его лицо, но думала, что почувствовала улыбку в его голосе. – Но сначала, конечно же, я спросил разрешения у Альберты.

Ничего себе. Это взволновало меня. Именно в подобные времена я была действительно благодарна тому, что он был моим наставником – исключая все сексуальное напряжение и почти-учитель-ученица-связь, через которые мы проходим. Он действительно хотел, чтобы я обучилась у него всему наилучшим возможным способом.

Интересно, как трудно это было.

– Так, значит, ты делал это прежде.

Пауза.

– Много раз. Там обучение было немного суровее.

Суровее? Я открыла рот в неверии. Ладно, это объясняет ужасные методы, которые он применял на мне со Дня Первого. Я была также уверена, что это было тем, что спасало мне жизнь до сегодняшнего дня.

Мы закончили упражнения на растяжку и дыхательные упражнения и встали с пола. Он привел меня к штуке с мешками и объяснил, как она работала, и где в идеале я должна занять место. Это было намного сложнее, чем это похоже в фильмах, уж поверьте.

Он нажал на кнопку на одной из опор. В мгновение раздался стонущий звук работающих механизмов, а затем мешки начали качаться как маятники. Быстро. В воздухе раздавался всплеск при каждом движении – вес дал понять, что удар будет неприятным. И они не качались на одной и той же скорости… некоторые были медленнее и покачивались под различными углами. Я сохраняла выражение лица нейтральным, чтобы не выдать своих опасений.

Однако Дмитрий удивил меня, идя к противоположному концу качающихся мешков с песком и завязывая глаза повязкой.

– Я пойду первым.

Я кивнула и подошла к нему, чтобы помочь связать ткань. Думаю, мое действие удивило его.

– Так я узнаю, что ты не подсматривал, – подразнила я, крепко завязав ткань позади его головы. Я попыталась не замечать то, как его волосы приятно чувствовались у моих пальцев.

Украдкой я встала перед ним и помахала ладошкой. Он не среагировал. Затем я состроила чудной взгляд и высунула язык. Ничего. Может, мне нужно принести ручку и нарисовать ему усы, чтобы получить пару пинков под зад…

– Роза, перестань, – внезапно сказал он.

Я моргнула и задержала смешок. Я была так уверена, что он ничего не видел.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Потому что я знаю тебя. А теперь отойди и наблюдай.

Я сделала, как мне сказали, и отошла. Дмитрий стоял там, противоестественно неподвижно. Он слегка наклонил голову, и мне было безумно любопытно увидеть то, что он собирался сделать.

Спустя несколько секунд он сделал один шаг вперед, как мешок с песком промелькнул перед ним. Я задержала дыхание. А затем еще один шаг. Его движения очаровывали меня – как такой крутой борец мог передвигаться так грациозно? Это не стыкуется.

Но дело было не только в изяществе. Даже стоя здесь, я могла чувствовать мощную решительность его действий. Он делал каждый шаг как будто без страха или любого колебания. Когда он подошел к моменту, где одновременно качались два мешка в противоположных направлениях, он проскочил между ними в точный момент, когда они разошлись в разные стороны, ни на долю секунды не сомневаясь и даже не спеша при подборе нужного мгновения. Я взяла себе это на заметку.

Он закончил так, словно только что просто прогуливался в парке. Вот это да.

Дмитрий снял повязку с глаз. Я все еще пялилась на дико качающиеся мешки.

– Твоя очередь, – сказал он мне.

Я кивнула, и он завязал мои глаза точно так же, как делала это я, но я сомневалась, что он корчил бы передо мной рожи, чтобы протестировать, точно ли я ничего не вижу.

– Это больно? – спросила я в порядке эксперимента.

– Попробуй и узнаешь.

Мило. Очень утешает, товарищ.

Он привел меня к начальной точке.

– Так как ты не можешь видеть, логически лучше использовать твой слух. Физиологически мы не можем слышать так, как Стригои, но с достаточным обучением мы могли бы соответствовать им. К тому же их обычно небрежные перемещения и шумные шаги полностью выдают их.

Я кивнула и попыталась сконцентрироваться.

– Не торопись. Прислушивайся к звукам, которые они издают. Все испускает звук. Ты просто должна уловить это и использовать как свое преимущество.

Точно. Я сделала вздох, вспоминая его дыхательные упражнения. Я должна сохранять спокойствие, чтобы я смогла обдумать все, что уловят мои уши.

И затем я почувствовала постоянный, ритмичный звук. Это был свистящий звук, словно тот, который издает стрела, вылетая из лука. Он исходил слева, затем проходил передо мной, а потом вновь возвращался назад.

Должно быть, это оно. Я не позволила себе сомневаться. В мгновение звук прошелся мимо меня, и я шагнула вперед. Инстинктивно я ожидала чего-то, что смогло бы ударить меня, но… ничего.

– Хорошо, – услышала я тихий голос Дмитрия.

Как бы хорошо это ни было, я не позволила себе отвлечься его похвалой. Мне еще далеко до финиша. Я сжала зубы и ожидала знакомого звука мешка, звучащего прямо передо мной прежде, чем сделать движение вперед. Я сделала так пять раз. А затем остановилась.

С первыми пятью мешками было все понятно, но я помнила эту часть. Это был момент, где не было никакого «безопасного» пространства между мешками… все три быстро качались в различные стороны. Что означало, я должна встать на путь каждого, ожидая прохода другого. Хитро. Но невозможно. Все дело было в правильном выборе времени: не ждать слишком долго; но и не спешить.

Я продвинулась вперед, как только решила, что путь был чист. Раз… два…

Я снова подвинула ногу. На сей раз отсчитала три коротких вздоха. Затем другой шаг вперед. Я почувствовала, как кожа мешка задела мою спину, полетев обратно. Ладно, это было близко. Еще один шаг…

Две крепкие руки плотно схватили мои руки, чтобы помочь мне устоять, как я только я прошла последний мешок.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Это заставило меня задержать дыхание – и это не имело никакого отношения к тому, что я только что сделала. Он спрашивал как… как Дмитрий. Не как мой учитель. Как он смотрел на меня прямо сейчас?

– Все хорошо, – ответила я, достигая узелка повязки.

Он снял ее за меня, и я украдкой изучила выражение его лица. Дмитрий выглядел довольным, но ничего похожего на то, что я слышала от него всего несколько секунд назад.

– Это было очень хорошо, Роза, – одобрительно улыбнулся он.

Я улыбнулась в ответ. Неважно… все равно это осчастливило меня.

Но я должна была понять, что он еще со мной не закончил. О, что такое проход через мешки с песком смерти время от времени? Пф, ерунда.

Он поднял две подушки для ударов, просунув в них руки. Я сразу же заволновалась. Рукопашный бой был одной вещью, которую я действительно с нетерпением ждала.

– О, отлично, моя любимая часть, – сказала я, широко улыбаясь.

– Ты кое-что забыла, – сказал он, указывая на ткань, которую я просто бросила на скамейку.

Я ахнула. _Наверное__, __ты__шутишь_.

– Я буду состязаться с тобой с завязанными глазами? – Я едва могла ударить его при полном режиме сражения, и то он использовал только одну руку для защиты.

Он приподнял бровь.

– Ты же не будешь бороться с мешками.

– И при этом я не достаточно глупа, чтобы бороться с повязкой на глазах как аксессуар, – парировала я.

Уголок его рта дернулся, как будто он собирался рассмеяться. Вместо этого он терпеливо вздохнул.

– Просто сделай это, Роза.

Я угрюмо пробормотала о невозможных подвигах и более невозможных учителях, которые получают удовольствие от страданий студентов. Он услышал бы, если хотел. Я подняла ткань снова и вернулась к нему.

– Знаешь что, – внезапно сказал он. – Это довольно трудное упражнение…

Новости века, хотела язвительно заметить я, но задержала язык за зубами и осторожно посмотрела на него.

– …так что я предложу тебе что-нибудь взамен.

Я приободрилась.

– Что?

– Если тебе удастся посадить удар на одной из них, – он указал на подушки для ударов, – тогда ты получишь вознаграждение.

– Какое вознаграждение? – медленно спросила я.

Дмитрий пожал плечами.

– Один выходной? Сто выпадов в сторону вместо обычных двухсот?

Думает, что он забавный. Ну, хорошо…

– То есть я могу выбрать, что это, сама? – проясняю я, пытаясь сохранить невинное выражение лица.

– Конечно, – небрежно ответил он. – Если сумеешь правильно ударить меня.

Правильно значит ударить в центр подушки одним твердым ударом. Это не будет так-то просто, потому что кроме того факта, что я с завязанными глазами, он может двигать подушками для ударов почти столь же быстро, как он двигает своими руками.

Кажется, будет забавно.

– Идет! – усмехнулась я.

Я снова завязала на глаза повязку и не двигалась, прислушиваясь к его движениям. Я знала, что он был там и наблюдал за мной, но трудно было проследить за его перемещениями. Одно было наверняка: Дмитрий был чертовски тише, чем мешки с песком.

– Поехали, – услышала я его слова.

Он говорил с правой стороны от меня, но я была уверена, что там его больше нет. Я прислушалась сильнее. Его дыхание. Это его вздохи я слышу? Они были слабые, но все же слышимы. Как слабое колебание воздуха.

Внезапно ко мне приблизилась серия быстрых шагов. И затем зашумел воздух прямо перед моим лицом…

Я подняла руку, чтобы предотвратить удар. Как раз вовремя… и это было _больно_. Рука Дмитрия совсем не была мягкой, и я просто сознательно ударила по ней кулаком. Но не было времени на боль. Я попыталась ударить туда, где, я думала, были его колени, но они исчезли. И он тоже. Он снова отступал, ожидая другой возможности.

Это не было удачей… я смогла узнать, когда он приблизился. И теперь я заметила что-то еще. Его аромат. Я не знала, каким лосьоном после бритья он пользовался, но он был единственным напоминанием того запаха.

И я собиралась использовать это против него.

Тихие шаги по мату. Он не был передо мной. Внезапно я повернулась назад и поймала его удар прямо у своего бедра – а вот теперь будет синяк – но смогла ответить чистым ударом в живот. Я услышала, как он немного отошел назад. Но мой удар не считался, потому что я должна была ударить одну из подушек. Тогда я должна стремиться к верхней части тела.

Я направила кулак туда, где, я считала, было его лицо – и поймала воздух. Проклятье. Я начинала раздражаться.

Но я не могу бросать случайные удары и молиться Богу, что, к всемирному удивлению, я ударю его…

Кое-что щелкнуло в моей голове.

Я подумала кое о чем, но не знала, сработает ли это.

Ну… стоит узнать.

Он снова подошел ко мне, и мне удалось избежать колена, которое угрожало задеть мою голову. И затем нацелила удар с левой стороны, зная, что его там нет, но быстрое дуновение его лосьона сказало мне, что он был очень близко… значит, он купился на мой маневр. Я быстро отступила туда, где, как я предполагала, он находился и сильно ударила по задней части коленей. Он что-то проворчал, когда упал, выведенный из равновесия, – в яблочко!

Без задней мысли мне удалось поймать его руку и нанести решающий удар по подушке с одним громким звуком.

Я упала на пол, как только поняла, что сделала это. Это было быстро… но бурно. И заставило меня попотеть. Пот сочился по телу, и я чувствовала, словно больше не могу встать на ноги.

_Я сделала это._

Я возилась с узлом на повязке и затем почувствовала, как его руки помогли мне снять ее. Он дышал также учащенно, как и я.

– Роза, это было превосходно, – улыбнулся он, удовлетворение было очевидно в его глазах. Когда он гордился мной, внутри меня все пылало и горело.

Дмитрий протянул руку, чтобы помочь мне встать. Я приняла ее, рассматривая его ноги.

– Я ушибла тебя?

– Нет.

Конечно, нет. Он тут был надерателем задниц, не я. Тем временем я рассеянно потерла ладонью руку, которой раньше отразила его удар.

– А я? – внезапно спросил он.

Я вопросительно подняла на него взгляд.

– Я сделал тебе больно? – повторил он.

Я покачала головой и сразу расположила руки по бокам.

– Не-а. Я в порядке.

Он выглядел так, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но вместо этого пошел к скамейкам, где лежали наши вещи. Может, пришло время для расслабляющих упражнений.

Я расстегнула толстовку, чтобы убрать ее в сумку. Она была вся потная и грязная. Было правильным решением взять с собой сменную одежду, чтобы мне не приходилось возвращаться в общежитие. Я украдкой глянула на Дмитрия, он тщательно перебирал содержимое своей сумки и наконец достал полотенце. Он был в плохом настроении? Я думала, что сегодня проделала довольно хорошую работу.

– Эй, было забавно, – сказала я, пытаясь снова завести разговор.

Дмитрий сразу не ответил. Он достал что-то из аптечки и направился ко мне, сев около меня. Я поняла, что это была упаковка льда. Начала протестовать, но он пригвоздил меня своим суровым взглядом.

– Помести это на свою руку, – сказал он тоном, которому я не могла противостоять.

Я застенчиво улыбнулась и положила лед на ушибленное место.

– М-м, спасибо.

Некоторое время мы молчали. Я все еще старалась восстановить дыхание, когда он первым прервал тишину.

– Ты знала, что мне удалось ударить своего наставника только с третьей попытки?

– Правда? – удивленно произнесла я.

– Правда. – Наконец он улыбался_ той_ улыбкой, ради которой я могла бы убить. – Это было верным решением, Роза. Я не ожидал того маневра вообще. Было так, словно ты видела меня.

Я попыталась не покраснеть и не раскрыть свою тайну о том, что я использовала против него его же запах. Если бы он узнал, то я бы умерла от смущения.

– Как знать, – просто ответила я.

– Ты выиграла честно и справедливо, – безоговорочно сказал он. – И я узнал бы, реши ты смошенничать.

Ага, держу пари, он бы точно узнал.

– Так, – прочистила я горло. – Насчет моего вознаграждения.

– Я советую тебе не брать слишком много выходных в связи с тем, что у тебя скоро экзамены.

Выходной, чтобы я смогла потерять проведенное время с ним? Я так не думаю.

– Это не совсем то, что у меня на уме, – сказала я, внезапно осмелев. Я не могла с собой справиться и украдкой взглянула на его рот, а затем вернулась к точке где-то на его лбу.

– Тогда что… – Но как только наши глаза встретились, вопрос застыл в воздухе. Легкая и простая атмосфера, которая была несколько минут назад, внезапно сменилась чем-то напряженным и оживленным.

– Роза. – То, как он произнес мое имя, было что-то между просьбой и упреком.

– Награда так награда. И ты сказал, что я могу выбрать сама, – напомнила я ему, сохраняя в голосе объективность.

Он покачал головой.

– Это…

_Держи свое обещание_, тихо добавила я. Или скорее, _Так несправедливо_. Но я знала с самого начала, что это не сработает. Мы уже обсуждали это, мы не можем заботиться друг о друге так, как хотели, потому что жизнь Лиссы должна быть нашим единственным приоритетом. Жизнь Мороя всегда была на первом месте.

Ну и добавьте наши отношения учитель-ученица, разницу в возрасте… да, было несколько заблуждений, чтобы быть с ним здесь и смотреть на него так, как я делаю это прямо сейчас.

И он знает это и пытается все делать правильно. В отличие от _некоторых_, которые не могут контролировать себя.

– Ладно, – вздохнула я и беззаботно махнула рукой. – Я буду не против уменьшить количество отжиманий на несколько следующих дней и приседаний, если это…

– Закрой глаза, – резко сказал он.

Я уставилась на него.

Лицо Дмитрия не было столь потрясенным, как у меня, поэтому я не потеряла самообладание.

– Серьезно?

Как только я ответила, он оказался передо мной, встав на колени так, что наши лица были почти на одном уровне. Я замерла.

– Сделай это, пока я не передумал, – сказал он низким голосом.

Я заметила, что его русский акцент был более заметен, когда он был… таким. Что заставляло казаться, что я была с ним, но… иначе. Я смотрела в его карие глаза и удивлялась, какого черта мне внезапно стало так страшно.

Как будто это никогда не останавливало меня прежде.

Я закрыла глаза.

Прошло совсем немного времени или безумно много прежде, чем я почувствовала, как одна его ладонь слегка коснулась моего лица. Затем тепло его тела внезапно оказалось ближе к моему. А потом…

– Могу я поцеловать тебя в ответ? – внезапно выдохнула я.

Дмитрий взорвался в смехе. Это был мягкий смех, но он звучал правдоподобно. И правда. Как могло что-то, что делает нас такими счастливыми, быть настолько неправильным в мире, в котором мы живем?

Я почувствовала его ладонь на затылке, и одним быстрым движением он распустил мой «конский хвостик». Я ощутила, как волосы потоком опустились на мои плечи и лопатки. А его пальцы нежно прокручивали локоны.

– Награда так награда, помнишь? – хрипло пробормотал он. И затем он поймал мои губы своими. Сначала мягко, как касание крыльев бабочек по разгоряченной коже. Но все никогда не оставалось просто нежным между нами – вскоре поцелуй стал более глубоким и решительным, заставляя меня схватиться за его шею и обернуть руки вокруг него, когда мы наслаждались друг другом прямо на месте преступления. Я задумалась, буду ли я когда-нибудь чувствовать что-то подобное к другому человеку – поцелуй был настолько близким, таким личным. Кто-нибудь еще сможешь заставить меня пылать так, как делает это он?

Надеюсь, я никогда не узнаю.

Слишком скоро нам пришлось отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха. Глупые, физические функции.

Я все еще обнимала его, а наши лица все еще были близко друг к другу. Я попыталась запомнить то, как он выглядел прямо сейчас – мелкое очарование, которое я могла сохранить, когда выйду из этой комнаты и обращусь лицом к лицу со всеми своими проблемами.

– Что такое? – спросил он, любопытствуя по поводу моего пристального разглядывания.

– Было бы нормально, если бы ты не сделал это, – сказала я, внезапно смутившись. – То есть если бы не поцеловал меня.

Он усмехнулся.

– Ты _правда_ ужасная лгунья.

Я засмеялась. Иногда даже пугало то, что он так хорошо меня знал, но, должно быть, это нормально. Я ведь тоже знала его.

– Так, – сказала я, откашлявшись. – Давай сделаем это еще раз.

– Что? – ахнул он, выглядя действительно потрясенным.

Что за взгляд? Я нахмурилась.

– Упражнение с завязанными глазами. Я вполне уверена, что мне просто повезло. Надеюсь, мне удастся повторить тот маневр.

Дмитрий все еще смотрел на меня, и это совсем не имело смысла. Я слегка подтолкнула его локтем.

– Почему ты так смотришь меня? – Я сделала паузу, всматриваясь в его полу-повинное выражение лица. – Только если ты не думал о…

Он прикрыл мой рот рукой, чтобы сдержать следующие слова, которые уже проигрывались в моей голове. Он думал, что я хотела, чтобы он снова меня поцеловал? Мои глаза блестели ярким озорством. Я знала, что он четко мог видеть это. Как он всегда это делал.

Дмитрий снисходительно вздохнул, выглядя побежденным.

– Ох,_ Роза_.

Но он не отодвинулся от меня.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
